Taking in a Puppy
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What Max is feeling before, when, and after Katie takes him from the cardboard box out on the street.


**Hey guys! Sorry this is not for my other SLP story I am currently working on. I have a bit of writer's block for that story and during next week, I'm going to be a bit busy.**

 **But I didn't wish to leave you guys with nothing and I thought of this! So enjoy!**

* * *

It was just another ordinary day in the Big Apple, possibly the most diverse and busiest city in the world, New York City. And in this city, millions of things are happening, every day and every night, no wonder why they call it the city that never sleeps. People are either enjoying walks in Central Park, getting taxi rides, or even viewing the skyline from onto the Empire State Building.

However in front of one store out of the many along the streets, was a cardboard box, but not just any normal box. On the box, it was written "Free Puppies" in black marker, and in the box, were, of course, many puppies, along them a very energetic Jack Russell Terrier. He was just waiting, like all the other puppies in the box, for someone to take him home and have him as a pet.

(Switch to Max's POV)

I can't wait for someone to take me, I really want for someone to come to take me and be their roommate. Every time I see a person look in, I present myself at the fullest, running around to catch their attention. I want it so badly, but every time one of the other puppies are taken.

I'm not mad, maybe I'm not perfect for that person that took the other puppy. I can wait, it will all be worth it in the end when that perfect person comes to take me. I just had to be patient and be hopeful.

(Back to no one's POV)

The days passed as the little Terrier puppy just waited and waited while every other puppy was taken by a smiling child or adult. He was starting to feel like no one wanted him and the day came when it was just him and a Beagle puppy. That day, a child, with his parent came by and the child wanted a puppy, so the parent stopped and the child picked the Beagle puppy.

The puppy was extremely happy and licked the child's face, the child laughing lightly while the Terrier puppy looked at them, he wasn't mad, he was happy, the two looked perfect together and he should accept that. However he was sad he was the last one.

The child looked down at the Terrier puppy and said…

"Good luck little buddy." And the child and parent walked away with their new pet.

The days passed yet again as the little terrier puppy waited and waited and that day finally came as a lucky young woman would get to meet her new roommate.

(Max's POV)

I was napping, still waiting for someone to take me with them and I woke up, yawning, stretching my mouth as I came to my senses. And as if by a miracle, I heard someone walk up to the box. I got my act together, that is to run around the box in excitement and sure enough, there she was, my new roommate. She looked at me and picked me up, the young woman having a smile on as she brought me close to her face, which I licked happily.

As I finished licking her face, she stood back up, cradling me in her arms as she carried me home. And along the way, she brought me my first present, a small, squeaky, green ball, which I fell in love with.

As I came to my new owner's apartment, I ran inside as soon as she opened the door, making myself comfortable as I saw my new home. I eventually calmed down enough and settled myself on a couch, my ball next to me as I looked at my new owner.

(No one's POV)

Over the years, the two became soulmates as one would say between such a good relationship between human and animal. The terrier, named Max, was ever so thankful to his owner, Katie, for taking him in, being her most loyal companion. And well, the waiting paid off for him, for he found, or rather someone found him, a perfect roommate.

The End.

* * *

 **Well guys, I guess I could have made it better… But… Let me know what you think! And it's okay to be completely honest! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **And see you next time!**


End file.
